


A good liar

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation between Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark right after Rhaegar named Lyanna his Queen of Love and Beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good liar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys so this is a conversation between Elia and Lyanna I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes english isn't my first language. Feel free to comment I would like to know what you think! :)

When she was young Elia discovered that she had a gift. The gift was the ability to always tell when someone was lying. She knew when Oberyn was lying about something he had done, she knew the maesters lied when they told her she would get better and she knew that Rhaegar lied every time he told her he loved her. That lie didn’t bother her as much as the others because she knew they hadn’t married for love but because he didn’t have any sisters, it didn’t bother her because she was also lying when she told him she loved him too. Now standing in front of Lyanna Stark she was thankful for that ability so she went straight to the topic “do you want my husband lady Stark, do you want my place, my throne?” after a minute of shock from her boldness the she-wolf asked “may I speak freely Your Grace?” after a nob from Elia she continued “I do not desire your husband, your place nor your throne, I had nothing to do with what happened at the tourney. I simply want to spend the next year in my home before I get married to my betrothed Robert Baratheon. I will give him sons that will rule the Stormlands in your son’s name. Mine will be the fury and yours will be the fire and the blood.” after considering her words for a minute Elia dismissed because she thought the girl told the truth.  
After almost a year when word reached Kings Landing that Rhaegar had abducted Lyanna, Elia started laughing because Rhaegar couldn’t hurt a fly let alone abduct someone and because for the first time someone had managed to lie to her. So when Ashara stared at her she simply said “that girl must be lying from the womb to fool me” and continued laughing, only this time holding Aegon a little closer.


End file.
